All over the world there are asphalt-paved highways, driveways, avenues, and streets. Asphalts in pavement are 100% recyclable; they can be recycled many times. Asphalts are mainly composed of asphaltenes and maltenes. Asphalts are exposed to weathering, which provokes aging due to a decrease in the maltenes phase, produced by oxidation.
Asphalt pavements are flexible, but aging and lack of maltenes cause them to be rigid, which causes cracking (alligator skin) and a subsequent detachment of blocks.
In the market, there are plants manufactured abroad with attachments to process asphalt mixes, in lower percentages. These are large plants, highly expensive and not easily transportable. Moreover, the process used differs from the present disclosure, as explained below.
These plants may have a device between the first and the second third of the rotary dryer, into which a lesser percentage of RAP (Reclaimed Asphalt Pavement or Recycled Asphalt Pavement) may enter by means of a hopper, with the purpose of mixing it with a high content of hot unadultered petrous materials, which may heat it toward recycling.
These industrial equipment may present the following disadvantages:                a) Recycled RAP percentage is very low.        b) Supplying of rejuvenating agent cannot be made in the manner conducted in this equipment        c) Lower quality of resulting material.        d) Large equipment not easily transportable.        e) Highly expensive.        
There are other equipment's for production of asphalt mixes called double barrel, such as the one disclosed in international request WO 2007/103345.
These industrial equipment may present the following disadvantages:                a) RAP is not 100% recycled.        b) Large size, not easily transportable because these equipment are provided 20 with: the first dryer adapted to receive and mix unadulterated aggregates and fine RAP; a primary burner adapted to produce a burner flame for heating and drying fine aggregates in the first dryer; a second dryer adapted to receive ordinary RAP; the second burner adapted to produce a burner flame and to dry the ordinary RAP in the second dryer; a mixer adapted to receive unadulterated aggregates and fine RAP from the first dryer and the ordinary RAP from the second dryer and mix the unadulterated aggregates, the fine RAP and the ordinary RAP to produce a hot asphalt mix.        c) Highly expensive.        
Reference is now made to patent MX 183720 to Robert H. Nath, et al., filed on Aug. 8, 1992 and granted on Jan. 9, 1997. The patent holder is Cyclean, Inc. claiming US priorities U.S. Pat. No. 754,264 and U.S. Pat. No. 803,642. Said patent protects an apparatus to control the production speed at a drum plant to produce asphalt from pavement, recycled asphalt; characterized in that it comprises a combination: assembly to detect tons per hour (TPHa) produced at the plant; assembly to compare tons per hour (TPHa) with tons per hour desired (TPHd); assembly to detect the drum inlet gas temperature, when (TPHd) is lower than (TPHa); assembly to compare the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) at a maximum drum inlet gas temperature (TDImax); assembly to increase the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI), when the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) is lower than the maximum drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) and assembly to increase the hourly rating when the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) is increased.
Reference is now made to Mexican patent MX192620 to Robert H. Nath et al., filed on Nov. 27, 1992 and granted on Jul. 13, 1999, which holder is Cyclean, Inc., and claiming US priorities U.S. Pat. No. 803,642 and U.S. Pat. No. 951,084. Said patent protects an apparatus to control production speed at a drum plant to produce asphalt from pavement, recycled asphalt; characterized for comprising combination: assembly to detect tons per hour (TPHa) produced at the plant; assembly to compare tons per hour (TPHa) with tons per hour desired (TPHd); assembly to detect the drum inlet gas temperature, when (TPHd) is lower than (TPHa); assembly to compare the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) at a maximum drum inlet gas temperature (TDImax); assembly to increase the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI), when the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) is lower than the maximum drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) and assembly to increase the hourly rating when the drum inlet gas temperature (TDI) is increased.
However, the processes applied in this type of equipment differ from those in the present disclosure.
Document E2 184 964, published on Mar. 4, 1988, discloses a drum mixer for asphalt concrete production comprising a drum rotating about one axis; the drum has an inlet in the first end of the drum to receive gravel flowing downstream along the drum toward a second end of the drum opposite to the first end, and an outlet next to the second end to discharge asphalt concrete. The drum is provided with a burner with a burner head to generate a flame delimiting a combustion volume, located in the middle of the first and second ends of the drum; the burner head divides the drum in a drying zone located between the burner head and the first end of the drum, and a mixing zone located between the burner head and the second end of the drum. The head generates hot combustion gases flowing upstream along the drum through the drying zone toward the first end of the drum in a flow direction counter to the gravel flow from the first end, through the drying zone, toward the second end of the drum to dry the gravel. Drum has a plurality of radiant heat shielded paddles separated inward a portion of inner wall of the drum extending circumferentially; the paddles extend from a portion within the drum next to the burner head in general axially toward the first end of the drum and circumferentially to the drum surrounding the combustion volume at the inner side of the paddles and delimiting a chamber substantially annular between the paddles and the portion of the inner wall of the drum. Next to an upstream end of the plurality of paddles there is a drum inlet for placing a recycling asphalt material in the annular chamber, being the paddles circumferentially separated from each other with respect to the drum in order to cause the received gravel flowing inside the combustion volume and along some surfaces radially internal to it, from the upstream flow gravel, in general radially outwards between the paddles and into the chamber to be mixed with the recycling asphalt material in the chamber, while the paddles substantially avoid a back-flow of gravel from the chamber to the inside of the combustion volume. This is intended to produce asphalt concrete with higher returns and reduce heat loss and, particularly, to produce an asphalt concrete product from the recycling gravel and unadulterated gravel, where a recycling asphalt material with higher humidity content can be combined with the unadulterated gravel without reducing the production capacity or increase of the residence time.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,285, published on Jun. 13, 1978, discloses a slanting rotary mixing drum to prepare coated products (e.g. products of asphalt concrete or hot or cold asphalt products/mixtures of aggregate) which comprises, at the frontal end a burner extending inside that frontal end; a pipe to spray the aggregate, this pipe extends inside the drum with adjustable length; the first zone provided with paddles extending inside the drum and extending in “spiral” in the inner surface of the drum, where the pitch of the “spiral” is set to be sufficiently thick for the material to be rapidly introduced inside the next zone of the drum; paddles are intended only to guide and transport the aggregates from the first zone to the second zone, said second zone is an pre-heating zone, used to pre-dry, from this second zone the drum has material lifting elements that lift the material up to a given height for the material to subsequently fall during the drum rotation; a third zone to dry, mix and heat the product coming from the second zone, at this zone an aggregate is discharged through a pipe; an anti-dust screen is provided at the end of the third zone to prevent the dust escaping from the rotary drum. In this way, a device is provided to obtain coated materials through pre-heating, pre-drying and mixing, and the coating is performed under satisfactory conditions and the residual humidity content of the aggregate coat results in a low dust emission.
None of the above documents discloses a continuous helicoid (as shown in FIG. 2 of this application), and said helicoid takes 30-80%, preferably a 60%, of the total length of the rotary cylinder, which allows recycling 100% of RAP.